Talk:The Moonlit Savior/@comment-4766029-20160424155009/@comment-114.121.233.72-20160425084211
Don't make the answer that hoses your problemetic cards, just goes on with your own grand design to make along term plan for the game. That's why WotC created Mercadian Masques after the forever loathed Urza Block and Kamigawa after the questinable Mirrodin. It's not about the matter of "sell the game" anymore. It's the matter of "keeping the game from dying too fast". Actually, in my opinion, Valhalla has the most balanced power/cost ration for the game. However, it comes with a sin that makes the game goes down fast. The initial design of Green. Making a color that has access to all aspects of "resource", "option", "control" is wrong. Even lately they made the color to have offensive power and beatdown as well. Just because there's a ruler it doesn't mean it becomes a deciding factor that makes a color is acceptabe to have all of those aspects. Does WotC made Green has Counterspell and control aspect because they sucks at answering Planeswalker, or EDH Commander? NOPE. In reverse, there's one chance Wizards lets Blue (the color that represents "option" and "control") to have "resource" aspect, and the result ends in disaster (Cough, Entire Urza Block, cough). By the way, do you know what color the main culprit of the problem above is? Yeah, that's why. That's the first problem. The second is power/cost ratio. The formula started in Valhalla as 1 cmc means 200/200, 2cmc means 400/400, and so on. It was all balance and shit. Until the Grimm expansion comes in. Somehow the power/cost inflated to become 1 cmc 400/400 and 2 cmc 600/600. You may thought this isn't a problem right? As long as the they have linear power/cost graph to compensate. NO ITS WRONG. Because the ability "power compensation" cost doesn't change. For example, the "compensation" of having ETB draw for a resonator is cutting its stats by -300/-300. You should put the ability to 2 cmc resonator for the older ratio. But in newer ratio, you can put it in 1 cmc resonator. And that's the problem. Draw effect with a body in 1 cmc card is WRONG. and that's why Re/Re Alice World is born. I'm not bullshitting. You people believes that the RnD wants a slower game, but doesn't realize that many 1 cmc resonator can replace themselves in this game. I can't even comprehend the fucking reason that 1 cmc draw is a slower game. Look at another game, MtG Elvish Visionary at 2 cmc, Duel Masters Aqua Hulcus/Quria at 3 cmc, Battle Spirits at 2 core. The one that have draw at 1 or less cmc is YuGiOh. And we know how broken YGO is. Another example of power/cost ration problem is Regalia. 0 cost utility card. Whether the designer was smoking weed or not, It's just up to your common sense. Finally, you know the reason why Re/Re was broken? It's because all of his/her abilities cost a fucking 0... Third, still power level issue, but I'll specifically bash a mechanic here. It's called Incarnate. Sure the premise is good, saccing resonators instead of paying its cost. It's balanced since you lose card advantage, bla bla bla. Then, you realized that there's a resonator who has Incarnate cost of sac'ing only 1 resonator. And somehow that particular card also giving you speed and advantage because of bypassing will-cost. Then you realized that you can sac it to another copy if it from your hand. And bam... There comes SCROTUM and VAGINA... Scrotum makes you rape a quarter to half your opponent Life for the first turn of the game, and Vagina makes card and mana advantage from nothing. Combined with problem 2 above, the Vagina means draw and dig your entire deck to the point of putting a 1200/1200 flyer at 2nd turn". Actually, incarnate isn't wrong. It's a great mechanic. But they recklessly made that the cost becomes so cheap it means nothing for an already powercreeped card pool. It made FoW becomes '''MtG with the taste of YGO.